


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has the two worst nightmares he's ever had and Phil is there to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored and since I haven't posted anything in a while I figured I'd upload this.

He wasn't exactly sure how he got there, but that wasn't the most pressing matter on his mind at the moment. Dan was standing in the middle of a dark forest that looked strikingly similar to the one in the Slender games. He looked down and noticed he had a flashlight in his hand, but it stubbornly refused to turn on. To his left he heard a noise that sounded like something was walking towards him. He backed up until his back was pressed against a tree faced away from the oncoming sound of footsteps.

"I can see you Daniel," a little girl's voice called from the direction of the oncoming footsteps.

Dan tried to remain as still as possible in the hope that the owner of the voice would leave, but the sound of footsteps continued to move closer. When the footsteps were just moments away from the tree he was cowering behind, Dan decided to ditch his back to the wall strategy and just run for it. His legs, which were usually rubbish at running anyways, felt like they were made of lead as he tried to escape whatever creature was pursuing him.

"You can't escape me Daniel," the voice called, closer this time.

"You can't escape any of us," a different voice sounded; this one directly in front of him.

He stopped running, his body suddenly completely unable to continue, and one by one little girls creepy white night gowns began to appear out of the shadows of the trees.

Suddenly, Dan felt something quickly brush against his cheek, followed by a stinging sensation and the unmistakable sensation of blood trickling out of his face. He brought his hand up to feel the blood dripping from the cut on his face when he felt another sting across his chest. He looked down to see his shirt ripped open and a steady stream of blood seeping out of the long cut covering his chest.

"Stop it," he said, panic filling his voice.

The little girls began a chorus of ominousness giggles and, before he could try to stand, six of the little girls jumped on him; pinning him to the ground where he was lying. The chorus of giggles grew louder and louder as the phantom girls sliced all over his body so fast his eyes couldn't process their movements at all.

"Stop it! St-" he screamed before his tongue was suddenly cut out of his mouth.

He continued to scream as his throat and lungs quickly filled up with the blood gushing from the remaining stump of his tongue. More girls appeared from the darkness and joined into the slashing party. They kept cutting into every piece of flesh o. His body faster and faster and faster and-

*******************

Dan sat up in his bed and quickly began sobbing. Lately his nightmares had been becoming more and more vivid. He pulled his knees up under his chin and rocked back and forth to try to calm himself down.

There was a loud and persistent knock at his bedroom door, but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it; he could still feel the blood flowing into his throat and chocking out his words. After a few moments the knocking stopped and the door was flung open violently.

"It's four in the morning," Phil said rather bitterly as he made way into Dan's room.

"I'm sorry," Dan said, trying to ignore the chocking sensation in his throat, "I had a nightmare."

"Of course you did," Phil said mockingly, "You've been waking me up every day with your screaming and crying. It's driving me insane!"

"I'm sorry," Dan started, surprised by his normally calm friend's anger.

"Oh I bet you are," Phil said sarcastically, " You know what?"

Phil yanked Dan off the bed and vegan dragging him down the hall.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of dealing with your ass!" He said, flinging the larger man the front door.

"You're always waking me up with your screaming or your late night pacing. You're a pretentious little know it all and you're so awkward I can't take you anywhere without you embarrassing us! I'm not putting up with it anymore."

Phil slammed the door closed and locked it behind him

*******************

Dan bolted upright in bed and began crying. After a few minutes there was a gently knick at the door and he froze. His whole body was trembling but he forced himself to remain silent.

"Dan, are you okay in there?" Phil called through the door.

Dan remained silent, not wanting the older boy to hear him.

After a few more moments of silence, Phil silently opened the door and made his way over to sit next to his friend on the bed.

"What's wrong," he asking, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. 

Dan continued to stay silent as long streams of tears streaked down his face.

"I know you don't want to talk about the nightmares," Phil said, rubbing his friend's back to try to soothe him,"but I really think it'll help."

Dan stayed quite for a few minutes while Phil comforted him.

"I'm scared to tell you," he finally said.

"You can tell me anything, Dan."

Dan sighed and then recounted the events of the night's nightmares. By the end he was shaking again and Phil had to wrap him in a hug.

"None of it was real," Phil said softly, running his fingers through the younger one's hair, "There aren't any forests here. There aren't any creepy girls either. And I don't hate you. You're my best friend. I could never hate you."

Phil continued to whisper to Dan for a while until he seemed to calm down.

"Would it help you sleep if I stayed in here tonight?" 

Dan nodded, and Phil slid into bed next to him. After a few minutes, the two drifted off into I deep pleasant sleep free of any more nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a best friends kind of thing but I guess it can be coupley if you want it to be. Forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. I literally just wrote it.


End file.
